


Broken

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry basically being sad :( things happen and it breaks Harry's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

A broken heart is something you never truly recover from, maybe you’ll move on but they’ll always be there… that one person whom you loved, truly loved, that first one, lurking in the shadows. You had given that person everything and then they tore you apart. You should have seen it coming really, those little signs, such as him spending more time out of the flat, dodging dinner and sending more time with his mates from back home and of course not forgetting her… you can’t even stand to say her name; you are so angry and disgusted with the pair of them. However, even after all of it, you do still love him. You always will but if you did truly love him you knew you’d have to let him go.

I know it’s not easy to do because you just love him so much but deep down you know he’s better off without you, he stays with you to keep you happy… but you’ve seen him with her, through the crack in his bedroom door when he thought you were out with Liam and Niall. You had seen them though and God it hurt… curiously, though, you did not confront him about what you had seen, you just slammed your own door to make your presence known.

She was on the sofa when you came out of your room to cook dinner. Liam, Zayn and Niall were all coming to spend time with the two of you. He’s in the kitchen making tea for her.  
“She staying for dinner, Lou?” you don’t see the grimace on his face before he turns around.  
“Yeah, Haz.”   
You nod stiffly, not looking at him at all; he leaves with the cups of tea not bothering to ask if you wanted a cup. You distract yourself chopping vegetables and you pretend not to hear the giggling, whispering and kissing that is going on in the living room.

The rest of the boys arrive and Liam is kind enough to set the table, giving you a questioning look and you just shrug, continuing to just wash up some pans. 

Dinner was weird, too quiet really, save her talking in her stupid, whiny, high-pitched voice about how amazing university was and how well she was doing. You lost it when he kissed her… right in front of your face. You chucked your glass of water in his face, knocked your plate on the floor and ran out of the flat, anger keeping you going. You didn’t really care where you’re running, no shoes on and only your phone and wallet in your pockets. 

Your phone starts ringing but you ignore it, he had gone to far this time.

You end up in a park and you sit by the pond; watching as a young girl fed the ducks. She smiled and waved at you, her two front teeth missing, her older sister recognised you pretty quickly and asked for a picture. You smiled as best as you could but it didn’t quite reach your eyes, she was happy enough with it.

Your phone rang again and you turned it on silent; then you cried. You had completely lost him this time. The beautiful, mad, blue-eyed boy, you had lost him. Fame shouldn’t have done this to them, it wasn’t fair. 

Suddenly strong arms envelop you but they’re not the ones you wanted.  
“Shh, Haz, I’ve got you, come on you must be freezing!” Liam said softly.

You hadn’t noticed it but it had started to rain. Liam was talking quickly into his phone as he guided you back to his car and you could only catch bits of what he was saying but he seemed to be that you were fine and he had you.

“I don’t want to go back there…” You mumbled and so Liam took you back to his flat, let you borrow some warm dry clothes and made you hot chocolate, your favourite when you’re sad. 

Everything was ok for the few hours but then he came and Liam had let him in. 

“Haz…” you began to cry again, you didn’t want to hear what he had to say, “I’m so so sorry!” he hugged you, his familiar vanilla cologne wafting to your nostrils, immediately making you calmer.

“Why, Lou? Why would you fuck her? Why would you kiss her?” you sobbed.

“They told me I had to make everyone believe I loved her, everyone, including you, Harry.” 

“Why didn’t you say no?” you sobbed even harder.

“Haz, they threatened me with all sorts of things, the boy’s careers being the worst… I couldn’t risk ruining everyone else’s lives. I’m sorry, Harry.” He was now crying.

“I know, Lou, you’re always sorry but when will you do the right thing?” you get up and walk down to Liam’s spare room, silent tears running down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry…”


End file.
